The Vocaloid Detectives
by ImagineThePossibility
Summary: When you take a bored Len, a friendly Luka, and a lonely Lily, you get...a detective squad! Join these three as they solve unsolved mysteries, go on adventures, act dumb, and eat tuna! Because they probably have nothing better to do.
1. Chapter 1 - An Adventure Begins

Len sprawled out across his bed heavily sighing.

"I'm so bored!" He whined to his sister.

"Then why don't you go outside and play with Yuki or something?" Rin answered with an annoyed tone.

"Rin! I want to do something interesting. Like...solve mysteries!"

"Oh no. Remember what happened last time?"

Len didn't answer. Last time he tried solving a mystery, he set the house on fire.

"It wasn't MY fault!" Len protested.

"Just...go and meet new people." Rin said, waving him away.

Len exited his room. All Vocaloids lived together in one big apartment. Across the street was where the Utauloids lived. Len stomped down the stairs angirly. He slid into the kitchen where Haku, the chef, was preparing dinner.

"Haku, is anything missing?" Len asked.

"No. Why?" She asked while taste testing a tuna.

"I want to solve a mystery." Len sighed.

"Oh. Maybe Luka needs something." Haku said with a shrug.

Len raced outside and bumped into the pink haired girl standing my the front door.

"Ow! Len, watch it!" Luka spat.

"Sorry Luka-chan!"

"Hey, Len, have you seen Lily? We were supposed to meet up a hour ago and..."

"LILY'S MISSING?! I HAVE A MYSTERY TO SOLVE! YES!" Len cheered, fistpumping the air.

"I-I'm sure she just overslept."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause. Luka pushed Len aside and walked into the building. Len supposed she went to search for Lily. The depressed and bored Vocaloid sat down at a nearby table and watched the clouds shapeshift.

"LEN! SHE REALLY IS MISSING!" Luka shouted as she burst out of the door, huffing. She finally breathed in enough air to exclaim, "She's nowhere!"

"Then detective Len is on the case!" Len grinned as he shot up off the bench. "I'll find her!"

"_We'll_ find her. We have a very important duet to practice for, you know." Luka spat. "We're entering a contest. Winner gets a life time supply of their character item! And since Lily doesn't have a food item, I get DOUBLE the tuna!"

"Well come on, we've got to find her! You can get your...tuna or whatever."

So Luka and Len ran off into town. They saw a girl with a black cloak open up a door and disappear into an abandoned shop.

"Ah, the suspicious character! Let's track her down! Those people are always the culprits!" Len said.

Luka rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. It creaked loudly then fell off it's hinges.

"I knew you looked like you gained some weight!" Len exclaimed.

Luka just growled and slapped him across the face. As they walked in, a brick feel from the top of the building and landed on Len's right foot.

"OW-I mean! Ahah! A clue someone is after us!" Len said loudly.

"Keep your voice down! And it could just be the building. It is pretty old." Luka replied.

Len didn't reply. Instead he just walked up some creaky wooden stairs. He saw a tiny piece of black fabric quickly disappear behind a wall.

"She went that way!" Len declared, pointing and chasing after the figure.

Luka sighed and ran after him, and soon they ran into a single door.

"They must've gone in here! Now we can find the kidnapped Lily!" Len pushed open the door excitedly, only to find the black cloaked figure sitting on a windowsill all alone.

"Show yourself you kidnapper! What have you done to Lily? We want our friend back!"

"But...I don't have any friends." The figure said, slowly pulling back their hood. The blonde hair poured out.

"Lily!" Luka cheered.

"You...kidnapped yourself?"

"Why didn't you come to our meeting place?! I told you to be there!" Luka exclaimed as she ran over to Lily, shaking her shoulders.

"You- you never told me anything." Lily murmured.

"Oh...r-right...I was so excited about the tuna a-and...I forgot." Luka stuttered.

"Hey, what did you mean, 'I have no friends'?" Len asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess SF-A2 Miki is nice to me, but we barely ever ta-"

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND?!" Luka asked while shaking Lily again.

"I guess we are but..."

"WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG LILY?! WHAT!?"

"Nothing but I just..." Lily paused. "You just hang out with Miku and Rin all the time so I assumed you didn't like me."

"Ooooh! We could be friends and solve mysteries together!" Len said, poofing into the conversation.

"Um...okay?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Seriously Len?"

"Yeah! And we could be called...LenIsAWESOME2946!" Len suggested.

"2946?" Lily asked.

"Or Mystery Byusterz!" Len exclaimed.

"How about...Luka Luka Night Fever?" Luka asked.

"Lily Lily Burning Night..." Lily murmured.

"Or Servant of Evil!"

"Why not the Vocaloid Interactive Detectives That Only Solve Unsolved Mysterious? VID TO SUM?" Luka suggested.

"Vid to sum! That's great!" Len said with a grin.

"It's cool." Lily nodded.

All three of the Vocaloids walked back to the Vocaloid house. Well, Lily walked, Len skipped, and Luka jogged, taking Len's earlier 'you gained weight' insult seriously. When they got there, it was time for dinner. Lily had shrimp linguini while Luka had tuna, and len had fried bananas. In the middle of dinner, Len stood up on the table.

"Kagamine, get down! You're stepping in my leek soup!" Miku hissed. She took leeks very seriously.

"I have an announcement! To this day forward, we have a detective squad!" Len shouted.

"Oh my master..." Luka sighed.

"Luka, Lily and I have formed Vid to sum!"

A few loids snickered, but quickly shut up when Lily shot glares at them.

"And we are epi- ahhh!" Len screamed as he tumbled down and landed face first into Kaito's ice cream.

"Nooo not the ice cream!" Kaito shouted.

And that was the beginning to an amazing story.

At least, Lily crossed her fingers and hoped it would be.

But Kaito just sobbed because he found three of Len's hair in his ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2 - Character Items! Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Had to go to the Vocaloid wiki and research character items. **

**They should've given Lily a food item.**

**Just saying.**

* * *

"Creamy and creamy, vegetable juice!

I guess you should, like the best one...

bright yellow juice~

Popipopipopipo..." Lily sang to herself as she hung up her clothes. She slowly stopped singing then began humming out the song happily. But soon the happiness ended and a piercing scream blaster through the hallways.

"VID TO SUM UNITE!" She heard Len call. Lily creaked open her door and quickly ran up to Luka, who was chasing after Len.

"Who screamed?" The girl asked while panting.

"Sounded like Kaito." Luka responded.

"Kaito has that girly of a scream?" Lily asked in a humorous tone.

"Our first mystery! Our first real mystery! This is going to be soooo exciting!" Len cheered.

They broke into Kaito's room, where he hung over the bed sobbing. Miku kneeled beside him, rubbing his back like he was a child.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked.

"My...my...ice cream...it's...gone..." Kaito choked out in between sobs.

"Ah yes, the common mysterious situation. Every detective starts out with a simple thievery with no importance or value whatsoever-" Len began when he was interrupted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO IMPORTANCE OR VALUE?! THIS IS MY ICE CREAM WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! ICE! CREAM!" Kaito shouted right into his friend's face. "MY ICE CREAM IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE UNIVERSE!"

"My tuna has the same value. I know what you're going through, Kaito." Luka said in a soft, motherly voice.

"And what would I do without my pet bees?! They're always there for me and they make really good honey!" Lily exclaimed, siding with Kaito.

"Thank...thank you two. But...what am I to..." Kaito cried, almost finishing his sentences when Rin burst into the room.

"LEN! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY ORANGES?"

Len shot up. "Are they missing?!"

"Yes they're missing! And I want to kn- Kaito, why are you so upset?" Rin asked.

"I've got to go check on my leeks!" Miku exclaimed, jumping up and dashing out of the room.

"I should probably go check my beehives. Although I'm not sure why anyone would want to steal bees..." Lily murmured as she quickly exited the room, dashing for the back door.

"MY TUNA! BABIES, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Luka shouted as she darted up the stairs to her bedroom.

Len was worried about his food stash, however, he wanted to make sure everyone else's food was missing before he worried about himself.

"They're gone! All gone! The leeks, poofed!" Miku sobbed as she walked towards the young detective.

"My tuna is all gone, too!"

Lily walked back inside. "My bees are there, but all the honey is missing! Every drop of it!"

Kaito leaped up at the statement. "Only the honey? No hives?"

"Only the honey." Lily assured him.

"Maybe Haku took all of the food for one of her mystery dishes!" Kaito suggested.

All of the Vocaloids raced down to the first floor and burst into the kitchen. Haku wasn't in there, so they began tearing it apart. Cupboard after cupboard, pantry after pantry, in the fridge, freezer, microwave, on the stove, even underneath the toaster. They were searching _everywhere._

"I can't find anything!" Luka whined as she flipped over a spatula. Len came huffing into the kitchen.

"My bananas are gone, too." He sighed sadly as he plopped down onto the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Haku burst into the kitchen, whining at the sight of it being torn apart.

"We were searching for our character items. They're all missing. Even the sake from the liquor cabinet is gone." Lily responded, leaning against a wall.

"MY SAKE?! No one, and I mean NO ONE, tell Meiko. If anyone loves sake more than me, it's her." Haku warned. She looked around the kitchen with a worried expression and then glanced at Len. "You made some silly detective whatever, so you're going to solve this. And if you don't solve the mystery before Meiko finds the empty cabinet, you're doomed." Haku hissed.

"I know! They solve the mystery, and we distract Meiko!" Miku suggested with a grin. "Come on Kaito, let's go find her!"

With that, the blue haired Vocaloids were gone and Haku began cleaning up her kitchen. The VIDTOSUM had a meeting in the living room.

"While searching in the kitchen, I found a blue-ish purple hair strand..." Luka said, holding up what looked like a piece of string.

"You- find hair strings and carry them around with you?" Lily asked in a creeped out tone.

"Well, we are detectives." Luka defended herself. "And most of our character items were in there."

"What if it was Kaito's?" Len asked.

"It's too purple." Luka informed her young colleague.

"I can do a search on all the purple haired Vocaloids." Lily suggested.

"That's the detective spirit! Go for it!" Len cheered.

Lily ran off to the Vocaloid data base room. It was restricted, but Miku found out the password to the room a year ago. Lily quickly typed in, 'MasterRox2', then watched the twin steel doors slide open. She quickly walked in and sat herself down at the computer. As she opened up the files, she came across three names.

'Kamui Gakupo - Vocaloid - Purple

Aoki Lapis - Vocaloid - Blue/Purple

Defoko Uta Utane - Utauloid - Purple'

Lily shrugged. Not many names to remember. Defoko lived all the way in the Utau building, but she might've come over. The hair seemed to purple to be Gakupo, but maybe it was just the lighting. Lapis is just a tiny fairy- she couldn't possibly steal _everyone's_ character items. With all these possibilities Lily decided to interview them all.

* * *

"There she is!" Miku shouted, running towards their brunette friend. "Meiko! What a surprise!" The girl acted as if she didn't expect to see her.

"Oh, hi Miku. What're you doing out here?" Meiko asked.

"Oh...window shopping. With Kaito."

"Oh. I'm trying to buy opera tickets."

"Opera tickets?!" Both Kaito and Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan. Prima just sounds amazing, but Tonio will be accompanying her and I want to get front row seats."

Miku grinned. "I think we can have that arranged!"

* * *

"Alright guys! We have three suspects, and there are three of us so lets go interview them!

Luka, you're nicest, so I want you to visit Aoki Lapis." Lily instructed.

"Gotcha! She's so cute. I love her hairband. I should borrow it!" Luka giggled to herself as she pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Who am I going to interview?" Len asked.

"Uta Utane."

"Sweet! I'll go visit her now!" He assured his fellow detective as he headed for the elevator.

"And I have to integrate Gakupo. This should be interesting." Lily told herself.

And it was _very_ interesting, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Character Items! Part 2

Luka knocked on A small wooden door at the very corner of the hall way. It opened up and a tiny little fairy stared out at the large girl.

"Oh, hi Luka! Do you need something?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Um...yeah. I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay."

"Oh! Alright, what do you want to talk about? Rainbows, fairies, how I need someone to dance for me on Dance Dance Revolution because I'm too small...?"

"Actually...I wanted to ask you if you had any tuna I could try? I'm starving!" Luka exclaimed, patting her stomach.

"Sorry, I have none."

"Oh. Well what have you been doing this afternoon?"

"I went to the park and flew alongside the birds! But then one tried eating me so I just came home." Aoki said with a shrug. "After that, I began writing a story called...'The magical adventures of Aoki Lapis and her soon to be wonderful tall fairy that has no voice yet and I can't wait to meet sister, Merli!' I wish I could meet Merli, but she's still in DNA coding. Sigh."

"Oh. You've had a pretty busy day." Luka said. Obviously, she couldn't have taken anything. "Oh! I just remembered, I have to sing with...Miki. Bye Aoki!"

"Bye bye!"

* * *

Len was racing towards the Utauloid building when he was knocked down by a purple blur.

"Watch- DEFOKO I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" He cheered excitedly while jumping up and down.

"W-why?"

"Because I'm a new detective that's solving the mystery of why all the character items are missing working alongside Lily and Luka, and you're one of the suspects!" Len blurted out.

"...Oh Len, you always have some crazy story in that head of yours. How do you come up with these things?" Defoko chuckled.

"My imagination!"

"Of course, of course. So, how are you?"

"Great! Hey Defo-chan, what have you been doing the past coupla hours? I must investigate!"

"I was out eating rice with Ritsu. He's sooooo cute for a guy that dresses like a girl! But I think he likes Teto. Anyway, after that we went and saw 'Miku Zatsun', a cool movie about Miku getting an evil twin! Then when I got home, he saw that all his Chinese Cabbage was missing so I did the ladylike thing and went out to buy more!" Defoko exclaimed. She also had a very busy day.

"You're so nice! Hey, there's a farmers market right over there. I'll pay for the cabbage, okay?" So Len and Defoko skipped down town.

* * *

"What did I doooooooooooooooooooooo to earn this hate? Auuuuauuuuauuuu!" Prima sang loudly. The full theatre was blowing their noses and dabbing their eyes.

"It's...so...emotional..." Kaito bawled, blowing his nose into Miku's shirt.

"Ew."

"I know Kaito, her voice is just like an angel sent from above projected for all of us to hear! I LOVE YOU!" Meiko screamed loudly.

"Kaito, the shows almost over. What if they didn't find the culprit yet?" Miku asked in a whisper.

"Then we're all dead." Was Kaito's response.

* * *

Lily finally reached the top floor and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door labeled "Gakupo." It swung open.

"Gakupo's marriage counseling, how may I assist you and your broken heart?" Gakupo greeted the blonde.

"Look, I'm just here too-"

"LILY! Kiyoteru must have broke up with you and your running to me for comfort!"

"Actually, I'm here to ask what you've accomplished today, Samurai."

"Oh! I've just finished teaching Rin how to control her anger towards her nimrod of a brother! You can ask her, if you want."

"And...did she pay you in oranges?"

"No..."

Lily paused. He had a very weak alibi, but she needed proof.

"You know, my eggplants went missing and I must search for them. I was hoping for a snack- but customers come first! Do you need relationship advice, Lily-chan?"

"No."

"Then I must be going! Good bye!"

As he closed the door, Lily stuck her foot in the entrance.

"Gakupo, were you in the kitchen today?"

"No...I have a fear of that place. I once spilled a bottle of Sake and...and...the look in her eyes...THE LOOK IN HER EYES!" Gakupo slammed the door shut and you could still hear him screaming inside.

* * *

The VID TO SUM gathered in the living room to discuss their findings.

"Aoki has been way too busy." Luka reported.

"Defoko has a solid alibi. Ritsu even backed it up." Len said.

"Gakupo couldn't have done it. I even asked Rin."

Len and Lily stared intensely at Luka. "Do you have any proof?" Len asked.

"Well...no..." Luka paused. At once, everything seemed silent and peaceful and still, but instantly everyone jumped up and started banging on the elevator buttons. the doors slide open and they all leaped in, Lily slamming in the four, Luka diving forward and Len jumping up and down.

"Our first villain! Sweet!" He said happily.

When they finally arrived at her floor, everyone leaped out and dashed across the hallway, pounding on the fairies door.

"Hi ever-"

"WHERE'S MY BANANAS?" Len shouted angrily.

"I have no idea-"

"Give it up Aoki. You stole all the character items, didn't you?" Luka asked.

The small girl burst into tears. "Yes! I did, okay?! I committed the crime! I just wanted an item of my own...s I thought I could borrow yours and...I'm sorry!" Aoki began to continue crying.

Len walked into her room and came out with everyone's character item. Luka gently cradled Aoki, and Lily announced the findings of everyone's favorite treats. All the Vocaloids gathered and reclaimed their items. Meiko stumbled in. "Hey guy- MY SAKE!" She cheered as she leaped onto the pile of bottles they set out.

"Few!" Miku sighed.

"ICE CREEEEEEEEAM!"

"I guess we solved our first mystery." Len said smugly.

Luka grinned and added, "We really are a great detective squad!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not bad for a first mystery, hmmm?**

**Sorry this took so long. I needed inspiration.**

**So, after reading just the mini interviews, who did you guys think committed the crime?**

**If you guessed Aoki, good job!**

**If you didn't, well that just makes the story oh so interesting! :3**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**Kaito might be willing to share some ice cream with you reviewers! c;**


End file.
